Terrence
The first named Golbin, supposedly. Origins Little Terry had dreams. Dreams to be about the worst person ever in the entirety of the 3rd Realm. But he was stuck in prison or something cause he swallowed the key to his cage so he was stuck there. Fortunately, a fellow goblin wandered past and opened the door for him in an attempt to become a golbin on the account that Terry was ugly and the goblin mistook him for not goblin. Unfortunately, Terry took this as an insult, so he took out his shotgun and shot the other goblin in the face. Good times. Finally free from his 5 minute prison, he boarded a space train to Goblin Canada where he took over the cold part of Goblin Canada, the part nobody wants, by killing everyone there by saying that the air was poisoned. Like idiots they believed him, and died. Terry was like man that was easy but then some goblin squid from space attacked him where he lost his arm cause he decided to use it as a sword instead of just shooting the squid with his shotgun. Well now he was missing an arm, which he tried to attach but naturally that didn't work because he didn't have a Doctorate. So he set out to find a doctor that would either reattach his arm or make him a robot one. Soon he found a goblin doctor also with the name Terry who fixed him up with a robot arm with 50+ gadgets... which could only be activated by the original arm. also the hand on the robot arm only had 2 pinky fingers. In return for the help, Terry shot Terry in the foot, taking 3 toes. Then while jaywalking on the way home, he got ran over a car, very tragic, until a golbin reanimated Terry. so no big deal. Ascension to Golbinhood So, sometime between March 26, 2014 and April 22, 2014, having tested out a friend's weird travel machine, Terry wandered upon Jontron who was busy trying to hammer in a nail without hurting himself. Terry saw this as an opportunity to finally turn into a golbin so he held the nail. Jon struck the nail and man did Terry scream in pain, as he did not turn into a golbin (he didn't find that out until later though). The pain part actually came from the hammer smashing his fingers so that was funny, but not so funny to Terry so he was like "@&#$ you Jontron!" so that happened. Jontron was not okay with being insulted, so he chased that little goblin out of the normal universe. Anyway, it would be around another time after trying out his friend's when Terry found himself in the Proto Realm and heard a voice call out to him: "yo can you help me i uhhh need to make small little holes in these blindfolds so a bunch of protegent clones will die. I'll give you like five bucks and a coupon." So Terry did it an became a Golbin, yay for him! (Not so yay for the protegent clones that all died horribly. Quite sad actually.)Category:Character Category:Evil